Phillis Levin
by George J. Dance Phillis M. Levin (born 1954) is an American poet and academic. Life Levin was born in Paterson, New Jersey. She started writing at an early age. She earned a B.A. in poetry, philosophy, and psychology from Sarah Lawrence College in 1976, and an M.A. from the Writing Seminars at Johns Hopkins University in 1977.Phillis Levin, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 26, 2016. in 1989 she became an assistant professor of English at the University of Maryland, College Park, and taught there through 2001. She has also taught at the Unterberg Poetry Center of the 92nd Street Y, The New School, and New York University. Since 2001 she has been a professor of English and the poet-in-residence at Hofstra University.Phillis M. Levin, English, Hofstra University. Web, Sep. 26, 2016. She has directed the Campbell Corner Poetry Prize since 1998. From 2003 to 2008 she was an Elector of the American Poets’ Corner of The Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine in New York.Biography, Phillis Levin. Web, Sep. 26, 2016. Her work has appeared in The New Yorker, The Atlantic, Grand Street, Poetry, The Nation, Paris Review, Ploughshares, Plume, Kenyon Review, Southwest Review, AGNI, Yale Review, PN Review, The New Republic, The Poetry Review, and Poetry London; and in numerous anthologies, including 3 years of The Best American Poetry. She lives with her husband, Jack Shanewise, in New York City. Recognition Recognition for her work includes the Poetry Society of America's Norma Farber First Book Award, a Fulbright Scholar Award, the Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship, a Bogliasco Fellowship, and grants from the Ingram Merrill Foundation, the Guggenheim Foundation, and the National Endowment for the Arts. Billy Collins included Levin's poem "End of April" in his 2003 anthology Poetry 180."End of April," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, July 3, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Temples and Fields: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8203-3350-2 *''The Afterimage: Poems''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech, 1995. ISBN 978-0-914278-67-2 *''Mercury''. New York: Penguin, 2001. ISBN 978-0-14-058928-3 *''End of April''. New York: Intima Press, 2007. *''May Day''. New York, Penguin, 2008. ISBN 978-0-14-311394-2 *''Tabula Rasa: Poems''. New York: Center for Book Arts, 2012. *''My Memory, and other poems''. New York: Penguin, 2016. Edited *''Penguin Book of the Sonnet: 500 years of a classic tradition in English''. New York: Penguin, 2001. ISBN 978-0-14-058929-0. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Phillis Levin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"End of April" at Poetry 180 *Phillis Levin profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Phillis Levin at the Poetry Foundation *Poems ;Audio / video *Phillis Levin at YouTube ;Books *Phillis Levin at Amazon.com ;About *Phillis M. Levin at Hofstra University *Phillis Levin Official website. Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:People from Paterson, New Jersey Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:University of Maryland, College Park faculty Category:New York University faculty Category:Hofstra University faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American women poets Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers